


Keep You Forever

by Stealthtable



Series: Short Stuff [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kissing, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Julia tells Magnus about her dream on a rainy morning.





	Keep You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from Twitter (I hope you get your dark needs met, Jake :P)

Magnus awakens to a bright flash, followed a few seconds later by a low growl of thunder. He looks up at the beams and rafters above him gratefully. Solid. He had learned from the best. It would hold. Nothing getting through that roof.

Magnus rolls onto his side, taking in the dark hair fanned over the pillow next to his. A strand of it blows outward and falls back in rhythm with Julia’s deep, steady breathing. 

Magnus reaches out a hand and gently smoothes the hair back from her face. She’s breathtaking. Magnus takes in her long eyelashes and her parted lips, revealing her small teeth: a little crooked and stained with coffee. Magnus smiles. He’s never met anyone drank coffee like Julia: iced, from a hip flask, and continuously. He remembers trying to tease her about it the first day her met her in Steven’s shop, a little good-natured ribbing to build rapport with the boss’s daughter, but when he’d opened his mouth nothing had come out except, “hi, Magnus—is me, who I am, I want to help you, a lot, can I help you always drink coffee?”

Julia had laughed. Hard. She hadn’t seemed mean about it though. She told Magnus later that she had hoped he’d stick around as soon as that nonsense had fallen out of his mouth. And now, after Governor Kalen’s defeat, they could finally begin their life together.

Magnus pulls the blankets up over Julia’s shoulder and scoots closer to her. She’s warm from sleep, and she stirs, throwing an arm in Magnus’s direction and landing on his chest. Her hand brushes through the hair scattered across Magnus’s chest, and she sighs in her sleep.

Julia’s eyes blink open and settle hazily on Magnus’s face. “Mornin’,” she mumbles, stretching under the covers, “sleep good?”

“So good,” Magnus replies, leaning over for a kiss. Julia leans up and kisses him, playfully swiping her tongue along his lips and reaching a hand around the back of his head to pull him closer. Gods, no one else has ever kissed Magnus the way Julia kisses him.

When the kiss ends, Julia doesn’t let go. She rests her forehead against Magnus’s and nuzzles his nose with hers. “I dreamed about you,” she says playfully.

“Uh-oh,” Magnus teases, “what’d I do? Am I in trouble?”

“You snuggled me, like, really prime snuggling,” Julia answers. “It was really nice.”

“What kind of snuggling is the prime kind? Is it like this?” Magnus asks, throwing an arm on top of Julia and letting it hang limp. “Or more like this?” he asks, hooking a leg over her knees.

“No!” Julia giggles, “the prime snuggling, the really grade-A stuff, you goof!”

“Ohhh,” Magnus nods sagely, “the tickling kind, got it.” He advances toward Julia, fingers wiggling.

“Don’t you dare! Magnus!” Julia squeals, squirming as he tickles her. She smacks his hands back. “I’d better just show you,” she muses.

“I’m ready to learn,” Magnus announces playfully. “Gods, the teacher’s so hot, I hope I can be teacher’s pet!”

Julia bursts out laughing. “You just might already be my favorite,” she teases, scooting closer.

“Okay,” she says, “first off, you were like this.” She pulls Magnus up so he’s mostly on his back, but leaning on his left side. “And your arm was here and it made a little crook for me to lie in,” she adds, adjusting his left arm and pushing a pillow behind his shoulder to prop him up a little more.

Magnus pushes up on his elbow to watch her, and Julia put her hand flat on his chest and pushes him back down. “Hey,” she protests, “like this,” and adjusts Magnus again. Magnus grins as his wife wraps her hands around his bicep and angles it up a few degrees.

“Okay, now the part that made it prime snuggling,” Julia says, ducking into the crook of Magnus’s arm and scooting her body flush with his. “You had your hips turned like this a little, and mine were like this,” she explains, pressing her hips into his. “And your hand was here at first,” she continues, placing his right hand firmly on the small of her back, “but you definitely copped a feel or three.” 

Magnus chuckles. “What happened next, Jules? Did I squeeze you like this?” he asks, giving her shoulders a little squeeze as she cuddles into him.

“Oh, definitely,” Julia affirms, “and you played with my hair too.”

“Did I kiss you?” asks Magnus, his voice low and sweet.

“Yes,” Julia murmurs.

“How?” asks Magnus.

“We kissed every way we know,” Julia recalls, “slow and sweet, and rough and sloppy like horny teenagers.”

Magnus laughs. “That sounds like us,” he says. “What else was in your dream?”

“Then I woke up,” she says, “and you were here for real and I decided to keep you forever.”

“I thought we already decided that!” Magnus teases, “we told the cleric and everything! Your dad was there!”

“Yeah,” Julia says, snuggling deeper into Magnus’s side, “but I always decide to keep you every day. It’s cause I love you,” she says contentedly.

Magnus leans in and kisses Julia, soft and sweet. “I love you too, Jules,” he says simply, picking up a lock of her hair and letting it slide between his fingers.

The two lay together listening to the rain. It’s Saturday, after all. They’ve got nowhere to be but here.


End file.
